robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CASPERMORGAN
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Shunt page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 04:12, 23 January 2010 Storm 2 I see that for some reason you wrote part of Storm 2's history in the present tense; all histories should be written in past tense. It was good otherwise, and I would appreciate it if you could fix that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could sort that out and expand the summaries for the following three battles, that would definitely earn you a badge. Even if you just did one or two of those three battles it would really be a great help. Christophee (talk) 02:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll try and do a few in-depth reviews when I get the chance; I have to find the videos first. May have it done by, I don't know, Thursday. We'll see. Thanks for the advice, I'll try and speak in past-tense from now on, I think I had that in present-tense because that's how I had it prepared while watching it, so it was "It rams, slams, etc" and I hadn't converted it to "it rammed, slammed, etc". -CASPERMORGAN :That's exactly the reason I wrote "Do not speak like Johnathan Pearce" in big bold letters in that important message that appears at the top of every page; I don't want you to write summaries that are little more than JP's commentary in the past tense. You should not be writing based on Johnathan Pearce's commentary, in fact I recommend you watch the fights without sound. Your Storm 2 vs Grim Reaper summary uses way too much "commentator speak", it should written as a unbiased summary, and nothing more. Also you're still writing in present tense. Do yourself a favour and read your summaries aloud to yourself before hitting "submit." If anything sounds at all silly, change it. Also, out of curiosity, is English your first language? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, really? It was THAT accurate? Yes, I am a 17 year old Year 12 student from Victoria, Australia. English is my first language, although I do like the idea of learning Japanese one day. The video copy I have doesn't actually have audio, that's the funny part! I just wrote what I saw, trying to put it in past tense as much as I could, making it sound interesting and absorbing, sometimes maybe adding 'ing' to the ends of some words to try and make the sentence make more sense than what it would with 'ed', or other. I don't mind if you or other people edit it, I'm really just good with spell-checking and general storyline construction anyway. So, you can get angry at me about something that I accidentally did, or you can fix it yourself, if it's that bad. I'm only trying to help however I can, and I am sorry. -User:CASPERMORGAN ::I didn't check how accurate it was, I'm just assuming you were writing down whatever JP said; that's not a compliment BTW. There's a difference between being "interesting and absorbing" and "speaking like an unlettered bogan." Really the only "interesting" you have to worry about is making sure you don't start every sentence with the same word, or repeat a word or phrase too often; avoid falling into the pitfall of writing summaries in a "casual conversation" tone. Also, we frown heavily upon the "someone else will fix it" attitude; what would be more constructive is if you fixed the article as per the advice given, learning from your mistakes, and taking them into account as you go in the future. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Clearly we have different opinions on what "commentator talk" is. Are you trying to belittle me? I mean, really. "Unlettered bogan"? Really? Is that because you're stereotyping me because I'm from Australia, or because I'm really that bad at English? And if you didn't even compare the commentary and the text, why would you say I was "writing based on Johnathan Pearce's commentary" if you had only asssumed, without knowing what was actually said? Of course people (namely me) are going to make mistakes. If we do not know what these mistakes are, then how do we fix it? If a person spells a word wrong their entire life but is never told they are spelling it wrong, how do they learn how to spell the word correctly? Tell me how you would write something, in detail, rather than giving me a subtitle as to the category my writing fits in to (such as "unlettered bogan"), and I will abide by it. No matter how vague the result is, or boring. And I wasn't trying to say, "meh, somebody else will do it", I meant to say that if you were unhappy with it, you should change it so that you are happy with it. If anything, as an example. I'll have a bit of a look at what I can cut out in the entries anyway. I just don't like leaving out details and adding vagueness to the report. And of course, I try not to repeat words at the start of sentences, or repeat words or names too often, however sometimes it is necessary for that entry to make sense. Oh, I don't have the Storm 2 vs Firestorm 5 match, so can't help there either. -User:CASPERMORGAN ::::For your information, the term "unlettered bogan" was coined by me - and I am also a 17 year old Victorian student. I would like to inform you that we are not inclined to take the side of a newcomer over one of our own. It is fairly easy to determine commentator talk from a report, and we're not going to fix your work, you have to do it yourself in order to learn from your mistakes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's great to know I'm not the only Vic student here, it's more me not being used to the term. Hopefuly you can see how it would be touchy to someone who doesn't know the history of the term. As for "outranking", of course the Admins wil help each other. Remember that I'm still new, the formatting of the text is going to need some getting used to. I'm willing to work, I even said I wanted an example on the one match, which has luckily been performed (with great thanks). I must be causing so much trouble, sorry. I'll get them done. It just helps to define things, especially to slow people (like me). -User:CASPERMORGAN I've cleaned up your summary of the battle against The Grim Reaper but your other summaries still need a bit of work. If you can fix them, mainly by removing all the present tense and removing capital letters where they are not needed, but also making sure it's all professional and encyclopedic, then you will be awarded with a badge for your hard work. Christophee (talk) 01:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, I'll look at my copy for comparison and edit the other two when I next get the chance. Seeing as how I'm lacking in Internet at home, I'll try and get them in on Monday. I do have a lot of homework though, so it may be delayed a bit. -User:CASPERMORGAN